


[东凯]怪你过分美丽  之  不亦快哉

by seemenot



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemenot/pseuds/seemenot





	[东凯]怪你过分美丽  之  不亦快哉

金圣叹一辈子写过三十三个不亦快哉，个个都透着名士风度，王凯觉着自己是个俗人，也没有那么高雅的趣味，要依着他说，第三十四个就该是这样：『大夏天中午热得像下火，把空调开到20度再来条薄被子睡午觉，爱什么时候起什么时候起，不亦快哉！』

——顺便说一句，金圣叹那三十三个不亦快哉还是某位热爱传统文化高雅艺术的亲师哥喝着小酒跟他普及的，王凯都当下酒菜了，左耳听右耳冒，根本没记住。

所以难得有这么一个不用开工的下午，他关了手机打算踏踏实实歇个盹儿。空调调低，薄被裹好，总是缺觉的王凯睡得香甜之极，窗户外头声嘶力竭此起彼伏的蝉鸣像是另外一个世界的事情，空调轻声地嗡嗡吐着冷风，是最美妙的白噪音。然而这冷风和嗡嗡声在某个瞬间悄无声息地停了，只在被子外面露出个脑袋的王凯无知无觉，继续睡。

越睡越热，后来被子早不知道踢到哪儿去了，他梦见自己大夏天的拍冬天戏，还是古装，铠甲几十斤重，他肩膀全是骨头根本撑不住，眼看要磨破了，剧务拿了件棉背心来，穿的时候别提多闷了，太阳又烤得厉害，前胸后背汗水直往下淌，脱的时候——等等，我不是在睡午觉么？半睡半醒间王凯觉出不对来，有人在摸他。

手掌很热，且足够轻，皮肤擦过皮肤若有若无的痒，还有点说不清道不明的黏糊，从大腿摸到屁股再摸到腰，在后背上顺两下，然后接着摸。他昏昏欲睡地想这路手法和盘手串似的，除了靳东也再没别人了，迷迷糊糊在床上扭了两下逃远了点就又要睡，结果床垫轻轻颤悠了一下，靳东在床边坐了下来，变本加厉地摸他，用力比开始重了些，停留在屁股上的时间也越来越久，王凯恍惚觉得自己快要烧起来，小腿抽筋似的抽搐一下，终于彻底醒了。

“别他妈摸了！”他耷拉着眼角抬手去推靳东的胳膊，湿黏黏的都是汗，更加不乐意，想起这人爱好养生的一百多条儿罪证，“热热热热热热死了！你是不是又把空调调28度了？”

睡饱了的王凯特别甜，早安吻，晨间操，要什么都肯给；相应的，没睡好被闹醒的起床气也就格外厉害，横竖这时候的王凯别人见不着，靳东一边把手挪到他大腿上一边解开自己衬衫领扣：“我没动，一进门就跟蒸笼似的，是停电了。”

他衬衫扣子解到第三颗，后背溻出半透明的一大片来，王凯翻了个身，整张脸埋进枕头里，后知后觉地把停电俩字在脑子里过一遍，嘟囔着重复：“你别他妈摸了。”

这可办不到。靳东中午应酬去了，还喝了点酒，进门看见王凯全身上下就穿条内裤睡在那儿，小猫小狗似的蜷着，从后脖颈到臀尖是个流畅之极的弧，内裤被汗湿成半透明，里边影影绰绰透出昨晚捏狠了还没消下去的大半个手指头印，他就觉得心里这股邪火怎么都压不下去，除非……实打实地弄上一回。

他去捋他汗津津的腰线，多少养回一点肉，但腰窝还是能容下大拇指，像天造地设为他留着的酒杯、把手或者是开关，不过现在按下去马上又会滑出来，王凯躲着他的手，就又往窗口的方向挪了点。靳东终于褪掉半湿的衬衫去吻他后背，又湿又热两片唇一路嘬着熨着皮肉，王凯从床上一跃而起朝他发脾气：“热成这样还抽什么疯？——算了，我去洗个澡。”

结果刚走出半步就被靳东拽着手腕子拉回来，抱在膝盖上柔着声儿哄：“先陪我一块出身透汗再去洗。”  
王凯拧着眉毛不愿意：“要出汗你自己下楼跑圈去，小心中暑哈。”

靳东一手摸着王凯后背安抚，一手去解自己裤链，贴着耳朵拿气声儿勾他：“……真不行啊？要不，你再考虑考虑，嗯？”

平常端着道貌岸然的人偶尔没皮没脸一回往往特别管用，王凯垂下眼睛看见在内裤里勃得怪憋屈的那根东西，不讲理地提要求：“非要做的话，那就你动，我一动又要出汗，热死了。”靳东从床头抽屉里勾出润滑，在他脸上吻了一口：“好，你就负责爽行了吧？”

扩张的时候王凯意外地老实，下巴支在靳东肩膀上不出声，往常总说胀，不舒服，今儿竟然什么都没说。靳东诧异之余拿眼梢扫了一眼，发现这小子闭着眼像是又要睡着了，忍不住屈起指节在肠壁上重重一刮，王凯眉心蹙起个疙瘩，吭哧一口咬在靳东脖子侧面，叼住了又松开，说梦话似的低低抗议：“你别……别啊……”

靳东把龟头顶到穴口上，勉勉强强吞进去一半，明明昨晚才做过，但还是渴疯了似的想要。他想掰开王凯的屁股进得快点，两瓣臀肉上全是汗，滑得根本握不住，王凯面对面地搂着他肩膀慢慢往下坐，两条长腿绕到他腰后面去，好容易全吃进去了就真的一点劲儿也不肯使，坐在靳东大腿上笑，鼻尖上还挂着一滴汗：“你要不动我可真睡着了啊？”

靳东掐着他两条大腿往上颠，同样汗津津的额头去和他碰一碰：“我出力你还嫌？”

王凯又笑，冷不丁偏过头来亲他嘴唇，还挺主动，直接叼了舌尖又吸又咂，啧啧有声那种亲吻，靳东颇有一点受宠若惊，更加热情地勾住王凯舌头往自己嘴里带，然而王凯不肯，一心一意吸他啜他，无论上面或者下面都一样，整根阴茎被绞得爽透了，粗硬的耻毛一遍一遍刺激着会阴和穴口，半透明的液体从肉贴肉不断摩擦的地方淌下来，分不清到底是汗水还是润滑，靳东腾出只手去摸王凯前面，也是湿答答的，前液又黏又滑，一多半都蹭在两个人肚皮上，剩下的就足够把王凯那根摇晃个不停的阳具弄湿了。

突然间王凯松开嘴唇，把刚刚还咂个没够的靳东的舌头十分坚决地推出去，喘口气说了一个字：“渴。”

——合着刚才是拿我口水解渴呢？靳东咬着牙狠狠颠弄，幅度不大，但频率特别快，顶得王凯就算搂着他脖子也坐不住，直往下出溜，眼看含在屁股里那根要命东西要滑出来了，又被靳东掐着腰捉回来使劲摁下去，让他吞得更深。王凯紧紧贴在亲师哥身上喘，汗水顺着后背一直淌到臀缝里去，这会儿再热也管不了了，他皱着眉挤出几个字：“太凶了……”

听他说得怪可怜的，靳东慢了点想让他歇口气，谁知道节奏才缓下来王凯又开始主动扭着腰连吸带夹，爽得靳东差点交待出来，恨恨拍一把他屁股，想拧还拧不实：“这会儿怎么又想动了？”

这巴掌拍得挺重，王凯浑身一激灵，回手握住自己的阴茎，咬着嘴唇来回撸了两趟，靳东也伸手往他龟头上揉，揉得且十分刁钻轻巧，王凯只来得及从嗓子里扎挣出两声软软的“哥”就射了，浓浓地喷了靳东一手，后边更是紧紧箍着不放，靳东本来也快了，就势出在他里头，射完了仰脸向后一倒，爽得不想动。王凯扑在他身边，满头满脸的汗，像水里捞刚上来的，喘了好一阵想起个关键问题：“哥，停电了你会修吗？”

靳东非常自信：“走，洗个澡咱们换保险丝去。”

折腾了俩小时，换了五根保险丝，还是没电。又出了一身透汗的王凯不顾亲师哥的面子果断打了报修电话，半个小时之后背着工具箱的电工师傅来了，看完电表就说了一句话：“你们电卡里没钱了！赶紧交电费去！”

王凯觉得第三十五个不亦快哉也有了。

『合情合理残忍殴打亲师哥，不亦快哉。』


End file.
